Starting Over
by MidniteHearts
Summary: Sess was left at the altar by Kags becuz she wanted to be with Inu. Now his old friend, Rin comes back into town & they reconnect and grow closer than ever before. So what happens when Kags wants him back?
1. Remembrance

Chapter 1: Rememberance

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Four months. It had been four months since Sesshomaru's soon-to-be wife, Kagome had left him at the wedding altar to be with his half-demon younger brother, Inuyasha. He was furious that she wanted Inuyasha over him, but depressed that Kagome broke his heart. They had been together since their Freshman year of high school all the way to their Senior. They even went to Prom. When their relationship grew more intimate and serious, they began to confide in one another, sharing and expressing their true feelings.

She even told him the story of how her father died, something she rarely told people. He held her as she cried, reliving the incident in her mind. After her tears subsided, Sesshomaru showed her just how much he cared and the two made love. They took away one anothers virginity and proclaimed their love.

Soon Sesshomaru announced that he wanted to marry her and Kagome gladly accepted. They were happy as ever, but that all changed when he said 'I do,' and she said 'I don't.' That sent a knife through his heart. An then he watched helplessly as she ran from the altar.

When Sesshomaru discovered that Inuyasha was who Kagome wanted, he was at his boiling point. His younger brother? Of all people him? Kagome could do better than that. He approached the two one day, asking questions--mostly to Kagome; like, "Did you ever sleep with him when you were with me", and other things like "What do you see in him that you don't in me?"

He was so desperate for answers so he got them and everytime she answered honestly. Kagome had never lied a day in her life and wasn't planning to.

Days after their wedding was cancelled, he cried his heart out. His adopted five-year old daughter, Maya tried to soothe her father from his emotional stress, but nothing helped.

At times like this Sesshomaru wished that his old friend, Rin were still in his life. They had been friends since middle school, but sadly she had moved away with her family, and they never kept in contact. It was sad how he didn't have anyone to depend on (except for Maya) since Kagome left.

And now four months after the incident, he slowly started to get over it, and was dating regulary, but no woman could ever match his standards so he stopped looking. Maybe he would never love again. Just maybe...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm so glad to be back in Tokyo," said a beautiful dark-haired woman as she flopped on her couch in her apartment, trying to finish unpacking the rest of her belongings. It had only been two days since she got into her apartment.

"You must have missed this place alot Rin," said a pale-face, dark-haired woman.

Rin smiled. "Yeah. So are you going to head back home later, Kikyo?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Might as well otherwise Jakotsu will probably complain about there no being food, so we'd have to eat out, which involves money."

Rin seemed to be in total thought as she tried to place the name Jakotsu. "Isn't he your gay roommate?"

"Yeah," she answered.

"Oh," said Rin.

She didn't really know Jakotsu all that well except for the fact that she was going to be working with him. She only knew about him from Kikyo's stories.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" Kikyo asked.

"Start work," Rin simply said.

Before Rin moved back to Tokyo she was still living in Osaka and was looking for a job so she could move. She sent out emails and her resumes, and fortunately a small shopping boutique that Jakotsu owned hired her, so that required her to move and she did. But no one knew the true reason of my she wanted to move.

Rin and Kikyo were sisters. They got along very well. When Kikyo was old enough she moved back to Tokyo to become a professional make-up artist. She was very successful in what she did. And soon after Rin followed.

It was getting late and Kikyo said that she had to get going. Rin let her leave, watching her sister dissappear from her apartment. Rin noticed the time herself. It was already 9:15. She should go to be early, so that she was wide awake in the mor ning.

Rin changed her clothes, dressing into her nightwear and slipping into bed. Before drifting to sleep she thought about her long-time friend, Sesshomaru. They had been through alot together. From the time that she moved into his neighborhood when she was twelve, she somehow knew that they would become fast friend; and she was right. But he was shy at first, not sure how to be friends with a girl and Rin was his first (friend).

Eventually he warmed up to her and they began to hang out often. It was mostly with Sesshomaru's friends though. Rin said that she despised being around girls, saying that they were too prissy and that she'd rather rough house with the boys than play make-up and tea parties. Yup. Rin was a regular tomboy at heart, but soon her heart changed along with her appearance when she develped a crush on Sesshomaru.

It happended in her freshman year, that she started to see him as more than a friend, but her feelings wouldn't let her gather up the courage that she could to tell him. She always remained quiet.

The more she harbored secret feelings for him, the more that she began to notice that Sesshomaru had a crush of his own. It was with a girl named Kagome. She watched in the background as he slowly fell in love with her. There were rumors going around the school, saying that they were a couple, and being at the school that they attended, all rumors were true, no matter how unbelievable they sounded.

Rin's heart felt crushed. She really did liked him alot, but was still unsure about his feelings toward her. If she ever did tell him how she felt, how would he take it? Would he say the same thing?

Rin didn't know. And for an entire year until she was finally in the tenth grade, Rin released those bottled up emotions when her and her family moved, going all the way to Osaka.

And now that she was back, nine years later at the age of twenty-five, Rin was pleased that she was back in her old hometown and could maybe see Sesshomaru again. She wondered how he would feel if he knew that she was back.

She smiled at that beautiful thought just before falling to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MidniteHearts: Yeah I know you don't have to say it that chapter was short, but there's more to come, so keep reading and review. Oh, yeah justto let you guys know. I update my stories everyday so there's always a new chapter, but you have to be paitent because I need to figure out what happens I chapter two. If you guys have ideas let me know.


	2. First Day on the Job

Chapter 2: First Day on the Job

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin hurried and rushed out of bed the next morning while struggling to put on her shoes. So far her place was in order and no more boxes had to be unpacked. She was officially moved in and she loved it.

Just so that she could grab something to eat before dashing out the door, Rin popped two pieces of bread into the toaster, setting the temperature. She then quickly ran around the apartment, trying to assemble herself. When she was finally organized, that's when she smelled smoke. Oh, crap the toaster!

Rin ran to it, ejecting the two pieces of bread only to have them burnt to a crisp.

She groaned. "And I was planning on eating that too." But there was no time for complaining. She had to hurry. Fortunately Kikyo gave her directions so she was set to go and left.

Rin jumped into her car, and hit the pavement.

Minutes later she was at her destination, stopping in front of a colorful small store. In bright neon pink letters it said, "Paradise," in fancy, cursive lettering. Rin smiled at how the store already had a warm feel to it.

She killed the engine, getting out the car, and walking to the front door, pushing it open. A cool wave of air rushed to her, a pleasant fruity scent filled her nose. She inhaled deeply and then exhaled with a sigh.

Rin suddenly heard a giggle and saw Jakotsu coming from the back, wearing a stylish (yet somewhat manly) red dragon kimono. He wore red lipstick, and a school girl smile.

"You like what you see?" he said.

Rin smiled also. "Yeah, I do."

He giggled. "I meant the store, sweetheart."

Rin blushed. "Yeah, I like this too." She walked toward him, touching the fabric. "Where did you get this?"

"I made it," he said as if it were common. "So you're Kikyo's little sister, Rin right?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah. And you're Jakotsu."

"The one and only," he exclaimed.

"So what position do you have me on?" she asked.

"Store clerk," he answered. "Is that okay with you?"

Rin nodded her head. "Um...yeah it's fine."

"Alright then."

Jakotsu soon broke down the rules and regulations of the store, and then Rin was put to work. It wasn't long before customers began to stroll inside. Jakostu said that his store was well known with the young kids and teenagers--mostly girls because it was always up-to-date with the high fashions and accessories.

Rin was very helpful with the customers, always being paitent with them.

"I see that you're a natural," Jakotsu commented as they stacked clothes on the racks.

"Yeah, I just love kids," Rin said.

Jakotsu smiled and then tossed his head to the front of the door, signaling another female customer--one he saw came in very often. But something was different about her. Instead of a smile,she was crying.

"There you go, Rin."

She looked up and saw a little girl with pigtails and wearing a cool blue dress.

"You'll like her," Jakotsu said. "She comes in here alot." He nudged her forward. "You go and get this one, and I'll handle the rest of the store."

Rin gave him a look just before walking toward the little girl. "Hello sweetheart. My name's Rin. and what's your name?"

The girl gave her a tearful expression and never save her name.

"Well what's wrong? Why are you sad?"

She took in some shaky breaths and then said, "I lost my daddy."

"Oh, that's so sad," Rin said, knowing what it felt like to be lost and not know where her family was.

"Can you help me find him?" she asked.

Rin looked back at Jakotsu who only nodded his head. Rin silently mouthed, 'thank you,' and left with the crying girl.

"Okay so where should we start?"

The girl held up her finger, pointing. "Over there."

Rin smiled. "Alright."

They began their search.

It was a good thirty-five minutes and still there was no sign of the girl's father, until out of nowherw she yelled, "Daddy!"

The girl removed herslef away from Rin, running into the back of the man. And since his back was to her, Rin couldn't get a good look until he turned around, and to her surprise it was...Sesshomaru.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MidniteHearts: Not much of a cliffhanger, but I wasn't really aiming for that anyway, but continue reading. 


	3. Thanks For the Help

Chapter 3: Thanks For the Help

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin was stunned yet excited at the same time. That little girl was Sesshomaru's? He had a kid? Well it was no surprise there. Many women would kill to give Sesshomaru a child; boy or girl. Even Rin had fantasies that someday he would see her for more than just a friend and build a strong family together. But sadly he was with Kagome and those childish memories soon faded. Rin no longer had her crush on him. Well...until now.

Sesshomaru felt his daughter latch onto his leg, exclaiming,"Daddy!"

He quickly turned around, noticing her. "Maya? Where were you?" He gathered her into his arms, hugging her close. "I turned and you were gone," he explained.

Maya cried into his arms. She didn't like that she made her father worry. After everything that went wrong with Sesshomaru and Kagome, she just couldn't bear another depressed expression on his face. She didn't understand why her father was upset at the time. But she promised to try and keep her father in good moods; but getting lost wasn't one of them.

"I'm sorry," she said.

He sighed. "It's alright."

She sniffed. "But someone helped me."

"Who?" Sesshomaru asked, hoping that it wasn't some complete stranger. If that person weren't willing to help Maya, sure enough they would have taken advantage of her.

Maya looked back to see Rin. "Her," she pointed.

Sesshomaru looked up from his daughter and saw his old friend. Rin.

"Rin." He said this in almost a whisper.

She slightly blushed at the mention of her name. Maya jumped from her father's arms, running to Rin and tugging at her hand, leading her to Sesshomaru.

"Her name's--," but before Maya could finish her introduction of the two, Sesshomaru said, "Rin, I know."

He looked at Maya. "Go and wait in the car," he instructed.

Maya looked from one adult to the other, obviously confused, but obeyed her father's orders and retreated to his car.

Thet took a few minutes to be in silence until Rin got the courage to say, "Hey."

"Hi," Sesshomaru responded back.

Suddenly everything felt awkward all over again, but neither seemed like they wanted to pass up a good opportunity.

Finally getting past his shyness, Sesshomaru said, "I thought you were living back in Osaka."

Rin shook her head. "Not anymore. I just moved."

"Oh," was all he could say.

Rin noticed that their converstation was going nowhere so she offered to say, "You wanna go for a walk?"

"Uh, sure, hold on."

He walked to his car, telling Maya that he would be right back and to keep the doors and windows locked and to also not talk to anyone. She nodded her head, obviously occupied with a coloring in her coloring book.

He headed back to Rin.

"Shall we go?" he said.

She smiled. "Yup, all set."

"Okay."

Sesshomaru started ahead as Rin tagged behind, ready to enjoy their walk. 


	4. Catching Up

Chapter 4: Catching Up

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you think that it was wise to leave her in the car by herself?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru answered by saying, "She's not really by herself, I make sure someone looks after her."

"So you just moved back?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah," Rin answered.

"When?"

"Just two days ago. It's great to be back," she said.

"Yeah," said Sesshomaru, agreeing. "You practically cried like a baby when you left."

"I was not crying." She gave him a playful look and then said, "I just had something in my eye."

"Yeah, a tear drop," Sesshomaru stated, confirming her false answer.

Rin smiled and then looked at him. "Okay, I'll admit that I was a little sad. I hated that I had to leave."

"Well you're back now," he said.

Her smile became even brighter. "Yeah. I am."

They turned a corner, walking past Tulip's Bakery. The smell of fresh bread and pastries being baked, heightened Rin's sense of smell. And as if Sesshomaru could read her mind he said, "You want some?"

"Yeah, sure," she said.

They stepped into the bakery, taking in the sights of the cakes, cookies, bread and different flavors of coffee wafted through the air.

Sesshomaru asked, "You ever been here before?"

"Not really," Rin answered. "I've walked by this place a few times, but never actually went inside."

"Then you'll like it here." He guided her to a table, sliding in the booth after she did. They picked up their menus, looking their choices up and down. Rin peeked over her menu to look Sesshomaru in the face. The only "menu" that she wanted to look up and down as Sesshomaru.

She was sadly snapped out of her dirty thoughts when Sesshomaru asked, "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine."

"Alright. You ready to order?"

Rin nodded her head.

Sesshomaru told her to give him the order so he could purchase the pastries and whatnot. Within minutes he was back and seated across from Rin.

"Thanks," she said.

"So tell me what you've been up to," he starting off.

She bit into her apple fritter just before saying, "Nothing really. I just got back from Osaka, after going through a few things."

Sesshomaru's interest was peaked. "Like what?"

Rin was quiet for a moment and then said, "Just some stuff with my ex-boyfriend, but it's all good now."

It was true that she was going through some things with her ex-boyfriend and that he didn't want her to leave, but no one knew of their relationship and what it was like being with him. Pure hell. Rin wanted to steer the converstation elsewhere.

She asked, "What's been going on with you? I see that you have a daughter now?"

Rin wondered if Maya belonged to Sesshomaru and Kagome and if they were still together. Hell, they were together in the ninth grade, why wouldn't they be now?

"She's not my real daughter," he stated. "I adopted her."

Rin smiled at that for two reasons. One, that was so considerate of him, by giving a parentless girl a home. And two, because that possibly meant that Kagome and Sesshomaru were no longer together because she didn't of couldn't have children.

She couldn't help but ask, "So are you and Kagome...you...know..."

He shook his head. "Not anymore."

Rin did a mental dance in her head. She had a shot. But how long ago were they apart?

"So what happened?" she asked.

She saw the look on his face and immediately regretted saying those words.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "We don't have to talk about it."

"No it's alright," he said. "Actually we were going to get married."

"Oh."

"But instead of being at the altar, she went to Inuyasha," he explained.

"You're brother?" said Rin.

"Yeah, and I still hate him for it," Sesshomaru said in his cool manner.

She took in of what was told, and then noticed the time. It was suppose to get back to the store.

"Oh, crap! I gotta go!"

"What's wrong?"

While rushing to place her cakes into the bag she said, "I was suppose to be back at work!"

"Okay." He stood up. "I have to get Maya anyway. Come on let's go."

Both got what they needed and then proceeded down the street. They approached in front of Sesshomaru's car, where Maya stopped coloring to notice the two.

"Well it was good to see you again, Rin."

She smiled. "Yeah, you too." Suddenly an idea struck her. "What are you doing tomorrow night?"

He said, "Nothing I think."

Then she grinned. "Good, because I want to take you to a bar."

He raised his eyebrow. "A bar?" He said those words as if that was the only thing that she could come up with.

"Don't panic," she reassured. "It's a classy place."

He seemed to relax after that. "Alright."

And he did something totally out of the blue. He kissed her. On the cheek. Oh how she wished that she could turn her head slightly so that it was a kiss on the...

Before she knew it, he pulled away, grinning.

"See you later," he said.

Rin was still in a daze and said, "Yeah, you too."

Sesshomaru retreated to his car, getting in and driving away. Rin smiled while holding her cheek. She then walked away with a gri on her face and a song in her heart. 


End file.
